1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a screen or to a door, more particularly, to a screen or to a door for use with a cubicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Many modern offices have resorted to the use of cubicles. Cubicles provide a modular furniture system that is relatively easy and inexpensive to install, configure and re-configure. Cubicles also provide efficient use of floor space. However, cubicle systems also have certain drawbacks. One of the drawbacks is the lack of privacy.
Installing conventional doors to cubicle openings are generally not feasible. First, conventional doors would require a large swing area in order to operate. In other words, the sweep required to allow the door to open would require the door to swing either inwards or outwards a distance equal to the width of the door. The movement of a door in an arc equal to its width is often not possible because of interference with other items, such as a desk, a filing cabinet, or hallway traffic.
Doors are also impractical to install because cubicles must retain their modular configuration. If a certain cubicle element includes a door, then that element is no longer modular, but becomes a specialized door unit. To keep track of specialized units and to modify the construction and installation of a cubicle system due to specialized elements eliminates an important benefit of modular cubicle systems.
The present invention is directed to a screen or a door adapted to be associated to a cubicle. The screen is intended to be collapsible and extendible and also includes a temporary mounting system disposed on its outer portions. The temporary mounting system permits easy installation and removal of the screen without causing noticeable damage to the cubicle system. In some embodiments, the screen is self-supporting and can retain its vertical position without the use of a curtain rod or other horizontal support.
Some embodiments of the present invention include a mounting bracket adapted to associate the screen with a portion of the cubicle. The mounting bracket includes a mounting portion that is adapted to engage the screen and help support the screen. The mounting bracket can include an array of optional accessories. The mounting bracket is also designed to be associated with the cubicle system by the use of a temporary mounting system.